Attack!
by shortiepurk
Summary: Tragedy strikes while Arizona is on vacation. (This is a really misleading summary so you should read to figure out how!)


**Attack!**

Disclaimer: This is an AU one-shot. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

A/N: This is my first fic, I just had this situation in my head for so long that I finally decided to write it down and see how it goes. Let me know what you think about it, whether it's good or bad, please.

**Arizona's POV**

I am thirty minutes away from freedom. This has been felt like the longest shift of my life and I can't wait to be out of the hospital for ten whole days. I am going to hide my pager in the closet and forget it exists until I return to work next weekend. As I am just finishing up my last chart before heading to the locker room, I catch a small bit of the nurses' gossip. It sounds like there's a huge incoming trauma … crap! Hearing this news, I decide that I am going to head to change into my street clothes. I desperately hope that I can escape this hospital before I get called to the ER. I'm rushing out of the locker room on my way out the door when I hear the shriek of a pager.

"NOOO! I WAS SO CLOSE!" I shout to myself, or so I thought. I'm just about to throw a mini-temper-tantrum when Sloan interrupts my pity party.

"Robbins, what has your panties in a twist? Aren't you leaving for Miami or something?"

"What? Mark? When did you? Ugghhh. YES! I'm supposed to be leaving for freaking Miami but this stupid pager won't let me! It's like the thing is my own personal party-pooper!" Mark laughs a deep belly laugh. Then he laughs a little more. Annddd, he still won't stop laughing. "What is your freaking problem, man-whore? You just got back from your vacation. I think it's only right that I finally get mine!"

"You… You just… did… oh my… GOD! Did you seriously just use PARTY POOPER in conversation with an adult? You really DO need this vacation! Maybe you'll even find a lady to dust the cob-webs out and –"

"STOP IT! I am not listening to you talk about my alleged cob webs anymore! Shut up and let me sulk as I change in peace!" I'm really taking the sulking phase to heart as I slam my purse back down on the bench and rip my hoodie back over my head.

"Why are you paged? Isn't it an "adult" debacle coming in?" he uses annoying air quotes that seem to perfectly frame his even more annoying smirk. "I mean, I can see why I am getting paged with all those ladies, but I hardly think there will be any PEDs cases from The Fantasy Room."

I glare at him showing just how disgusted I am by the thought of that horrible establishment. I'm about to yell at him for his smart ass remark when I pull my pager out of my bag and see that I, in fact, was not paged. The words die in my throat as I deflate from my argument. I figure I'll just act like I wasn't wrong when he steps in front of me wish his shit-eating grin to mock me. "What? Did you think a soccer mom decided to stop by to show her daughter the brilliance of puberty and what their future can hold?"

"Gross. Shut up, Mark. I'm leaving now. See you when I get back!" I throw my pager back in my bag and take off for the exit. I'm nearly out of the locker room, once again, when I hear him talking again.

"Don't forget your bikini! The ladies will appreciate what's on display much more if you show some skin instead of that damn granny-suit that you usually wear!" I decide to ignore that comment in favor of escaping the hospital that much sooner.

Now to just go finishing packing up the last bit for my vacation.

**Callie's POV**

It's been the best day ever! I just got promoted to CEO of my father's investment company over that brown-nose bimbo, Brianna. I know it seems like the most logical thing in the world for me to get CEO, but I know it was actually a very close battle. I know that it's wrong, but I just couldn't help listening in on my father's conference call with the Board last night. None of them expected me to be in the office still. Everyone else had left earlier in the afternoon. I was just trying to finish up a case for one of our top client, honestly. I only heard the tail end of the argument in favor of Brianna, but I know that three of the seven members were all for her taking over. I know that they are all looking at how accommodating she is, but she has kissed her way to the top! Come on! Regardless, the board had nothing but brilliant recommendations about my dear competitor from what I heard. I actually went home to prepare myself for a major disappointment when my own father's company would be passed on to someone else while I would get the extreme pleasure to keep my job as an advisor and take commands from Brianna. I finally got to sleep last night after a couple, slightly taller than normal, glasses of wine.

Thankfully, I was surprised today with the offer to take the position! I, of course, accepted and was instructed to plan my flight tomorrow to meet with the entirety of the board of trustees in Miami. I'm over the moon about this and I plan to use this two-day trip as I business trip mixed in with a bit of a vacation to celebrate. To top this off, the entire week has been nothing but amazing since I went out on the first date with Heather on Saturday.

I'm shutting down my computer and heading out of my office, scratch that, heading out of my OLD office for the day. I hear the buzzing of my cell phone in my bag indicating a text message. I figure I'll check it when I get to my car, so I continue to lock up. I hear another text message come through and ignore it just the same as the first as I push the button for the elevator. When I hear the buzzing for a third time, I figure that something bad has happened or I'd lost cell service and all the messages are collecting at once. I make a half sigh-half groan as I rummage around the bottom of the bag for the device. I step onto the elevator and push the button for the parking deck before I unlock my phone and skim through the messages.

Not only was I completely wrong about something bad happening, I was incorrect because all three of the messages are from Heather. Pushing down the butterflies, I open the text message folder to see what she wants.

_Hey there! I was wondering if you'd be interested in meeting up for a few drinks? 3 Heather_

_If you're busy, I totally get it. I know you probably don't want to go drinking on a Tuesday night! Sorry. Forget it._

_I don't want to drink actually. Maybe we can just hang out? I don't know, it's just been a few days… Not that it's a bad thing. I'd just like to meet up again…_

I start to type my response when my phone vibrates again, indicating, yet another, message from Heather.

_I don't know what I was thinking. Of course you're too busy on a Tuesday night to go drinking. I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone. Have a good night Cal! :(_

I read her shortening of my name and push down the irritation. I just need to let her know that I go by Callie. Not Cal! I decide to put her out of her, entirely self-induced, misery and shoot her a quick response. I start to type when I hear the elevator sound its arrival at my destination. I step off of the elevator and make the short walk to my car. Once inside I finish the message before starting the ignition and heading home.

_**Hey! I am just leaving the office now. I don't really feel up for a crowd, but I have a bottle of wine at home if you'd like to stop by for a while! I'll just have to pack for the business trip before bed but I have time before I pack to chill. ~Callie**_

I feel my phone vibrate in my leg two more times before I arrive at my home. I quickly open the messages.

_Oh, that sounds great! ~Heather_

_I'll see you in about 10 minutes if that's cool?_

I type a quick response to tell her it's fine as I head to the bathroom to make sure that I look presentable. After double-checking my makeup and hair, I hear a knock on the door and rush to meet her. I open the door and immediately feel her lips upon mine. I freeze in surprise to her greeting and she pulls back to take in my rigid form.

"I'm sorry! Oh god. I don't know what came over me! I was thinking about how I didn't get to kiss you goodnight last weekend and I guess I just was anxious! But then I go and attack you when I meant to say hello… Sorry." Heather looks to the ground in embarrassment when my brain finally catches up to what just happened.

I brush it off with a quick "no problem" and gesture for her to enter. I show her to the living room and tell her to take a quick seat wherever she'd like. I pour us both a glass of wine before offering her the drink. She immediately chugs the entire glass and sits it back on the coffee table. I try to hide my shock but pour her another glass before taking a seat next to her on the couch.

I flick through a couple of channels on the TV and land on Psych. I ask to make sure it's alright and Heather simply nods with a small smile. Accepting that she is okay with the program, we fall into an easy conversation about the events since our date.

**Arizona's POV**

I've sun-bathd for most of the morning and I can't take it anymore! It's so hot and I am going to burn to a crisp if I don't go inside. I'm just not cut out for the beach babe thing. As I get up to wrap the towel around my waist and put a t-shirt over my bikini top, I hear a shriek followed by many screams and yells. I look to see what the commotion is about and see a gigantic could of dust in the distance. Instinct tells me to run directly for those in distress but my knowledge of trauma tells me to hold back and let the professionals, preferably those NOT dressed in a bikini and towel, to assess the situation.

I've watched from my spot on the beach for nearly ten minutes and the dust has cleared out to show a collapsed building. I can't see what actually caused the collapse, but it seems that it was a small seafood restaurant overlooking the water that created the pile. Knowing that I may be an asset to the situation, judging by the number of cars in the parking lot, I decide to quickly run up to my condo and change into real clothes.

I make my way back out to the beach and notice that there are no ambulances whatsoever. Instead, it seems that a series of tents have been set up about 100 yards from the pile of rubble and fire fighters are carrying victims to the tents for medical treatment. I hope that I'm not in the way, but I want to help if I can, so I quickly make my way to a man who appears to be directing the patients to different tents.

"Excuse me, I'm Dr. Arizona Robbins. I'm a PEDs surgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital. I am here on vacation but I'm available to help in any way possible!"

The man turns to me and gives me a look like I've got four heads. "What? I'm kinda busy ma'am, You don't seem to be critical so if you could just simply take a seat over near that bench, we can treat you later." He points in the general direction of a group of people and turns away from me to direct another fireman to a tent.

I try again, but choose to raise my voice and keep it short this time. "I'm Dr. Robbins from Seattle. I can help."

He turns back to me, seeming to have heard this time. "Oh. OH! Okay. Yeah, that'd be great. We're short-handed until the ambulance arrives. It's stuck somewhere in traffic because there was a crash that has its route blocked!"

I shoot him a sympathetic smile and as "Where to? I can check people for injuries if you'd like."

"Yes, that'd be great! Let's see, that tent over there is empty. If you'll head in there, I can start sending patients your way ASAP. There are masks and gloves in the tent but the rest of the equipment available is going to be in the truck over there. Grab whatever you need."

I shoot him a smile. "No problem, thank you Mr. –"

"Mr. Darmen. But you can call me Dan. And thank you Dr. Robbins."

"As I said, not a problem, Dan." I send him a last smile, popping the dimples out for good measure, and turn to walk in the direction of the truck.

**Callie's POV**

So much for a nice business lunch with the board of trustees! I've been sitting on this stupid bench for nearly three hours watching hundreds of people entering and exiting the medical tents and I have yet to be seen by any of them. Thankfully, the building wasn't completely crowded yet because it had just opened for the lunch hour and had yet to seat but three unlucky families. All members of the families and the employees of the restaurant were transported to the local hospital by ambulances but the rest of us that were simply near the building as it fell are still here.

I get up to try to sneak away again when the same man who has been ordering us around the entire time catches onto my plan and tells me to remain seated. I look at my watch and groan and decide to have words with the man anyway. I have places to be and sitting her watching everyone else get treatment is not my idea of a good afternoon.

"Hi, I'm just going to go on home. I can sign whatever to say I won't sue you or whatever else you need, I'm just tired of sitting here. You clearly don't think I'm worth the time for the doctors so I don't see why you insist upon me sitting on a bench for hours!" I unload on the man whose name tag reads D. Darmen.

"I'm sorry for the wait but you are not a critical case. However, you are going to need to be checked out, there was a lot of dust and particles released into the air as it collapsed and you will need to be on a decongestants to avoid infection. It really should be only about five more minutes, I promise" He doesn't wait for a response as he turns to direct the next person into one of the many tents.

I huff in frustration but turn back to the bench and plop down. I feel my phone vibrate and swipe it to unlock it.

_Are you sure you're okay? I know we were going to go out tonight, but I can come by and take care of you instead. ~Heather_

I type a quick response, again, to make sure her that I'm completely fine and we can still keep our plans for later.

I look up to see D. Darmen point to me and yell. "Hey, you're turn. Tent three over there!"

I shoot him a small glare as I grab my bag and head for the tent. I might as well get this over.

**Arizona's POV**

It's been a super exhausting day. I know it's only been a few hours doing simple check-ups, but it's more tiring that standing in a OR for an eight-hour surgery. This heat is killing me. I peek out of the curtain and see that there are only four people left in the "non-critical" section, indicating that I should be done after this last patient!

I turn to discard the mask and set of gloves when I hear someone walking into the tent. "Hey, just sit down and I'll be right with you." I say to yet another patient, like I've said to many others before them. I take a deep breath and try to get my head focused enough to finish out strong.

I turn around to see an irritated Latina sitting in front of me. She's gorgeous. I'm at a complete loss for words and try to get my feet to move to carry out this basic checkup. "H- Hi – Hello. I'm Dr. Rob - Robbins." I clear my throat and try again. "I'm Dr. Robbins." I finally get out as she looks up at me.

I'm immediately hit with the most gorgeous brown eyes I think I've ever had the pleasure of looking into. I see her frustration rolling off of her and know that I need to just get on with the check up.

I'm about to ask when I'm cut off by the beauty sitting in front of me. "Hey Dr. Robbins. I'm fine, I just need you to get me the prescription and I'll be on my way."

My mind goes blank when I hear her speak for the first time. I turn away to compose myself and quickly turn back around to continue my task at hand. I try to force my feet to carry me forward but they are stuck in place. At this point, I take in the full view of the woman in front of me.

"I'm sorry. I can't treat you. I mean I can, I just don't think that I should. I mean, can you please try to- you should- ugh. Another… tent…" I finally mumble out as I feel my face flush with complete embarrassment.

The confusion is written all over the other woman's face and I see it quickly change to anger. "What? Why? You can't just turn me away!" She consistently raises her voice as she continues. "Is it because I'm a Mexican? You don't like me because of the color of my skin? Or am I not good enough to be treated by THE Dr. Robbins?!" She huffs as she is throwing her phone into her bag and stand to make her way out of the tent in a hurry.

I know that I tried to get her to go to another tent, but this is definitely not how I wanted it to happen. I see the anger and sadness cross her features and immediately feel like taking her into my arms.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" I quickly yell to get her attention. After she pauses, I rush to explain myself "No, it's none of that. God no, you're beautiful! I'm sorry, I just don't think it would be in your best interest for me to treat you. That's all… I mean… I'm sorry." I end weakly, ashamed that she thought that I'd judged her and saddened that I've hurt this beautiful creature.

**Callie's POV**

How dare she turn me away? I didn't do anything to this lady and she's just going to say I need to go to someone else?! That is not okay!

I'm turning to leave when I hear her yelling at me. I pause without turning around to hear what she says, wanting to know what would've possibly justified her judgment but planning to leave as soon as I hear her excuse.

When I hear her say that I'm beautiful, I'm immediately confused. She's turning me away because she thinks I'm pretty? In what messed up world does that make sense?

What I hear next has me turning around to look at her. "I mean, I just don't think that it would be right for me to treat you when all I can think about is kissing your gorgeous lips holding you in my arms." I thought I'd heard wrong because that definitely doesn't make any sense.

I look straight into her eyes for the first time and see deep pools of blue staring back at me. My breath catches in my throat and I force myself to breathe after a moment. I figure that I misunderstood her when she doesn't say anything else and am about to turn away when I hear a whisper.

"You really are breathtakingly stunning, ma'am." She has turned her back to me so she doesn't see the shocked look on my face at hearing that.

I take a small step toward her and gently touch her elbow. I'm not sure exactly what I'm doing but I can't seem to stop myself either. She slowly turns toward me, looking into my eyes. I can see a tinge of red still on her cheek indicating her embarrassment but it doesn't stop me at all.

"I'm sorry, I thought I'd just heard you say you wanted to kiss me." I chuckle a bit for good measure in case I had, in fact, heard wrong and just made a fool of myself. But she doesn't laugh. This beautiful blonde doctor in front of me just looks at me expectantly, like saying anything, or even making a noise, will scare me off.

I nudge her elbow again while smiling, hoping that she'll turn toward me more. "Hey, I'm sorry. Don't be embarrassed, I didn't mean to go off like that, I just am tired and cranky and super gross from sitting on the bench in the sun waiting for hours and I didn't –"

I'm cut off by a pair of lips crashing into mine. I go rigid but feel her lips pressed against mine and immediately melt into the kiss. Once I've completely run out of oxygen, I pull away to take a quick breath before pressing my lips to hers once again. I feel her smile into the kiss and I peek my tongue out to caress her soft lips. She opens her mouth, allowing my tongue access to enter her mouth and taste her kiss completely. My head is spinning and I need oxygen. I nip at her lip as I pull back once again and look into her eyes. She is staring at me with a far-away expression on her face and I think that I've crossed the line with the kiss.

I shift my weight to take a step back but I realize that her hands have reached around to my lower back and I am trapped in place. This causes me to slightly stumble and I fall into her. My breasts are pushed fully into her and I grab her hips to regain balance. After ensuring that I'm not going to fall, she starts to giggle. It's the most beautiful sound that I think I've ever heard and I never want her to stop!

Her giggles subside and she looks at me with an intense gaze. "I told you that I didn't think I should be the one to treat you, I so warned you."

"You know, that is the second time in the last 24 hours that someone has attacked me with a kiss when I didn't expect it at all…" I chuckle lightly.

She looks at me in confusion and her cheeks turn bright red again and she back away and tries to turn to back toward me again before I catch her arm to stop her. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me, I just lost control of myself right then. Like I said, you're absolutely gorgeous and I just couldn't think of anything other than 'I want to kiss you' and it happened and I am so SO very sorry for that. Please don't be too upset, I promise I'll let you go without continuing to freak you out…"

I love how she rambles. She is the most adorable human being I think I've ever met and I could listen to her talk all day long, but I know that she's beating herself up over it much more than she deserves. I don't think she'll listen to reason, I decide that I'll take matters into my own hands and try to make her feel better. I lunge for her lips and press my mouth entirely on hers. After a moment, I feel the delicious movement against my lips once again and the world stops as we simply kiss one another. I slow the kiss and pull away to gauge how she is going to respond when I see the most brilliant smile break out across her face. I'm momentarily taken aback and the sheer beauty that this single woman holds, but I snap myself out of it and hope to continue to calm this near-stranger.

"I don't think I complained, it was simply an observation." I smirk a bit before continuing "If we're honest, I can't say that I was nearly as pleased with the first person to attack me as I am with you. Seriously, who wouldn't be completely alright with such a magnificent doctor attacking their lips with the most amazing kiss? Seriously." I let out a little laugh as her face lights up at what I've said.

"So… umm… I'm Arizona Robbins, it's nice to meet you…"

"Calliope Torres. I mean, Callie, everyone calls me Callie. So, Callie Torres. It's great to meet you DOCTOR Arizona Robbins." I shoot her a cheeky smile hoping that she ignores my rambling.

"It's lovely to meet you, too, Calliope." I've never heard my name sound so amazing as it does when it rolls off of her tongue.

"Well, I guess I need to get to another tent since you clearly aren't going to be of any use to me." I tease as I point to the tent opening. "I would hate to waste any more of this vacation waiting on doctors to treat me."

"Oh, right. Of course, I'm sorry." She pauses. It looks like she's trying to think through something when she finally blurts out "I know that I'm only here on vacation and I have to get back to Seattle shortly but Ireallylikeuou and I would like to have a drink with you if you are available and willing" A blush spreads across her face once again and I can't help but stare at her.

"I'm sorry, I only caught about two words out of that. Want to try it a bit slower this time?" I laugh and ask for her to continue.

"Look, I'm here on vacation and I really like you. I don't want to go back to work in Seattle wondering 'what if' about you because I know I'd regret not asking, so I'm hoping that maybe you'd be interested in going to grab a drink with me? Maybe a bite to eat? If not, it's cool, I know it may be a waste since we live so far apart, but I would just like to get to know you for any amount of time. It would be a waste to not if I have the opportunity."

She just asked me out on a date? And she's from Seattle!? Oh this is too great. Play it cool…

"Well, I guess when you put it that way… I suppose that we could go for a drink and maybe eat. I don't know. I'll check my schedule and let you know… Wait, I mean, no… Yes! I mean YES! I'd like to go out with you. Or meet up with you since it's not a date, just two strangers getting to know each other before we both go back to Seattle." I finish lamely and, only after I've finished my major word vomit, do I realize that I've just given away the single detail that we both are from the same town and the "game" that I'd planned to play is immediately ruined. Bummer.

"YAY! I can't… WAIT! Did you just say you're going back to Seattle, too?!" She almost yells at me.

"Yeah… SO, I was kinda hoping that instead of two strangers hanging out, we could maybe be two people going out for drinks, possibly to be continued at home?" I say shyly, realizing what I say I quickly explain "I mean in Seattle home, not one of our homes, though I would love to go home with you, or you with me, but I mean… urgghhhh, why can't I talk to you?!" I grumble to myself in complete frustration.

"Yes. And yes to the 'to be continued' as well" Arizona simply says with a brief peck on the lips as she turns around to get ready to leave.


End file.
